


(you like it wet) and so do i

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is weirdly good at it, Confident Iris, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Eating Kitty Kat, First Times, Nervous barry, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Iris is just curious about boys and their anatomy. Barry is just trying to breathe through this whole experience, and Joe has no idea what's happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just caught up with this show a week ago and I need teenage Barry and Iris stat! Anyway, this is my shame piece. I also wrote it while somewhat tipsy.

For Iris, there was no better friend than Barry Allen. He was her closest confidant and he seemed to understand her sometimes without her even thinking. She adored Barry and was sure that he adored her too. They were an ubreakable pair who shared just about everything together. 

Just about, being the key phrase. You see Iris West was the bright young age of seventeen, on the cusp of adulthood and not a serious relationship to her name. She attributed it to her confident attitude that brokered no nonsense. Barry said it wa because none of the guys she went out with were mature enough. Her dad told her that it was really just because she was so young. Still, Iris had dated her fair share of attractive guys, and had one semi serious boyfriend for about a month before she had simply fallen out with him. Barry, on the other hand, had been, up until somewhat recently, been dating Becky Cooper. Five months of young attraction gone down the drain. Iris felt bad for her friend but she couldn't deny that she dislike Becky and she was glad the girl would no longer be showing up at the West house.

But, for Iris her preoccupation with relationships was less to do with being a hopeless romantic and more to do with her being sexualy frustrated. 

See, Iris had an overprotective detective father and that pretty much eliminated her dating pool. Potential dates were intimidated by that fact alone which was ridiculous. Her dad was a detective but he was still a sociable, likeable guy. And on top of that, Iris did tend to get attention from guys since she was fifteen and other guys didn't like the attention she got.

Pretty much, of the small pool of guys Iris actually had to choose from, none of them were doing it for her, no one who was available.

Well, not quite true.

Barry was, and always had been an option. Barry was tall, bright eyed, smat, funny, and he understood her. That was the most important part. And it didn't hurt that he had those love me tender green eyes.

Anyway, Iris was ready to have some kind of sexual experience and she wasn't afraid to ask Barry to change that.

Right now, her dad was on a stake out and she knew he was going to be out for the rest of the evening and he was probably going to be so tired that he'd pass out, but she planned to be done by then.

She got into her pajamas as usual, only she chose her most revealing pair. She wore a siple nightdress that looked more like a very large t-shirt and her onnly pair of `sexy' underwear, although for her they were just red panties. Iris made her way to Barry's room where he was sprawled on his bed, reading from a book.

"Hey Bear," she greeted easily, plopping onto his bed and laying her head onto the pillow next to his. She turned to face him fully and he did the same, his book being put aside.

"Iris, hey. What are you doing in my room?"

Iris raised an eyebrow with a smirk and turned onto her stomach, her feet in the air, crossed at the ankles. Barry always asked her this when she vsited him, as if she didn't go to his room every other day. And the other times? Well he was visiting her of course.

"The usual reason. I just felt like talking."

"Mhm, you've got that look in your eye Iris. I'm not falling for it," he said, putting his book on the nighstand and laying on his back, and closing his eyes. Iris scooted closer and leaned over him, putting one hand on his other side and staring into his face.

She took the break silence to take in his face. He had a few acne scars and lingering acne, a smattering of freckles across his nose. He was really a very handsome guy and Iris felt a rush of excitement. If he said yes...

"Okay, you're right. I have a super good idea. But it's also gonna be out there. Like, you might shun me for a while," she admitted. Barry opened one eye and stared at her.

"I'm afraid to even ask but go ahead Miss West," he started to sit up, but Iris shook her head and sat up, sitting on her knees next to Barry.

"No need. Barry I want to have a...first experience."

Barry looked wary and confused.

"This isn't gonna be like the time we crashed Joe's car is it?"

Iris laughed a little, her hand resting naturally on Barry's stomach and rubbing a slow circle. He tensed up an she stopped immediately, looking at Barry.

"Iris...?" he asked, his eyes suddenly becoming quite intense and she's taken by the way he looks, her stomach churning with excitement.

"Barry can I be honest with you?" she asked. Barry smiled at her and the strange intensity melted away to reveal her Barry, as she knew him. Somehow that didn't quell the sudden arousal that seemed to be only growing.

"Iris you can always be honest with me you know that. What's wrong?"

"I'm...really turned on right now Barry. And I shouldn't even be saying this but I really want to kiss you right now," she confessed to him, her hands shaking. Barry's entire face went slack and Iris feared that she had finally gone too far and had simply broken Barry. He scrambled to sit up and He grasped her shoulders.

"Iris why do you look like that?" he asked her despeately. She frowned.

"Like what Barry?" she asked, offended and a little worried.

"You look like you're ready to have a panic attack." he told her softly. Iris sighed.

"Because I'm scared of what you'll say to me right now. I'm so embarrassed." she told him with a wry smiled. Barry softened even more and cupped Iris' face.

"Don't be like that Iris. You know you can ask me anything," he told her. Iris had never felt more lucky or grateful to Barry's soothing patience than at that moment.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply to calm down, but it was a mistake. Barry had gotten out of the shower after her about a half hour ago but the scent of his bodywash was still lingering and she felt desire for him grow. She was confused. She'd always thought he was handsome, but never had she been quite so affected. He waited for her to calm down and Iris looked at him, her eyes surely burning a hole into his face. Barry seemed struck by her before he seemed to realign himself with reality.

"Barry, kiss me." she whispered, leaning forward slowly, so he could dodge her attempt if he wanted to. He didn't move, so she cupped his face and leaned in.

Now kissing, that was something that Iris was very good at and she planned to deliver for Barry's sake. Afterall, he'd been kissing Becky Cooper for months and there was really no better way to forget that tragedy than finding better less annoying lips to kiss.

She started off with short pecks on his lips before taking his botom lip in between her teeth lightly and tugging at them. Barry seemed to be frozen, and tugging at his lip had done the trick. He placed his hands lightly on her waist, and she ran her fingers through his hair, marvelling at how soft it was. She licked at his lips shyly, unused to ding something like this with someone quite so tender. No one had been rough with her, but the way Barry held her and kissed her was almost reverent. She did her best to repay that tenderness tenfold. She was quite far away on the side of him and leaning forward, so Iris threw one leg over his hips and settled on his lap firmly. He had to sit up some more and lean against the headboard which made them awkwardly reposition, but once she had his full attention she nuzzled insistently at his jaw.

"Is this okay?' she murmured to him, her voice only a litle breathless. He nodded quickly and she kissed a line of open mouthed kisses from he corner of his mouth to his jaw and to his earlobe where she sucked at his lobe before going down his neck. His hands on her waist tightened before they slid around her back and pulled her flush against him, she gasped when this new position made it clear that Barry was also getting turned on, probably as much as Iris. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as she sucked on his neck with fervor that surprised even Iris. 

He moaned in pleasure when she ground her hips against his and she smirked into his neck. There was a certain sense of power to making someone go crazy from your touch and Iris basked in it before focusing her attention on getting Barry out of his shirt.

"Lay down on the bed," she commanded him scooting back to give him room. Once they were somewhat settled, Iris kissed down Barry's chest, glancing at him from under her lashes. She just barely managed not to get cross eyed while doing so, and Iris suddenly remembered one of the many tips she'd found. She tied her hair up into a secure ponytail and grinned shyly a Barry when he stared at her.

"You're beautiful Iris." he breathed, staring at her like she was some kind of angel. His clear affection for Iris only made her love him more. She wanted to make him happy, to please him...

She flicked her tongue over one of his nipples and her other han, rubbed the other with her thumb softly. He sucked in air sharply, making a whistling noise and his hands made and aborted motion toward her head. She grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together.

"Does that feel good to you Barry?" she asked, glancing up at him as her mouth and thumb switched nipples, somewhat clumsily. Barry nodded and moaned before answering her verbally.

"It feel so good Iris, your mouth feels so good," he babbled, his eyes closing when she sucked on his left nipple. She smiled at him, practically preening under his praise. She pressed another slower kiss under his bellybutton and peppered his hipbones with kisses before slowly pulliing down his pants. Barry wasn't wearing boxers and Iris got her first ever look at a semi erect penis. 

She was shocke, turned on, and intimidated all at once.

Barry's cock was mostly white, but the tip was a dusty rose. He was uncut, as had been expected by Iris and the head of his cock was weeping precum. She sat up so that she was sitting on his legs and looked at it. There was a way to accurately measure except by feel, but Iris wanted a good look first. There was one prominent vein along the side of his cock and Iris found her eyes glued to it. 

"Wow, Barry you're...hung," she surmised. There was really no other way of putting it, although she supposed that he was simply in proportion with his height and length of his limbs. Still, for a first penis this was pretty ambitious for a beginner. Somehow, the thought only made her mouth water.

"Thank you?" Barry gasped, leaning up on his elbows to properly look at Iris.

She grasped it firmly in her hand, the shaft pulsing beneath her grip. She sucked in a trembling breath, trying to calm down.

"Woah I--" 

"Iris you don't--" they both started and pasued looking sheepish. And what a sight they must have made. Two rumpled teenagers in a messy bed, looking almost guilty while one had her hand all over her friend's cock.

"You first, Iris." Barry said.

"Nothing I just...I'm really want to suck your dick Barry," she breathed. Barry looked slackjawed and swallowed.

"Oh, okay, that's," his voice broke and he cleared his throat. "that's fine by me." he assured her. She giggled at this and regained some of her confidence.

"What were you gonna say Bear?" she asked.

"Just that you don't have to. If you don't want to," he told her sincerely. Iris grinned and grabbed one of his hands, kissing the palm.

"I want to. Now be quiet, I think I'm having a moment," she admitted.

Her attention was focused on his dick once again and Iris squeezed the shaft gently, sliding her hand up and down. Her hand was pretty much filled with cock and then some, and it was warm and solid in her grip. She got comfortable and began to lick his cock all over. According to most of her sources, wet was the way to go. If she thought it was wet enough, it could probably be wetter. So while her mouth was occupied getting the show on the road, her hands were cupping his balls lightly. She wasn't really sure what to do with them but she eventually gripped his cock once more and engulfed the tip in her mouth, salivating over it messily. There was no finesse to any of it, but Barry was murmuring to her like she was a miracle.

"Feels so good Iris. Your mouth is so good I think I'm gonna die," he groaned. She jerked him off slowly, while her tongue circled the tip of his cock. She was running through all her tips so Iris just starting doing whatever with her mouth. She put her mouth over the very tip and suckled at him lightly, moaning when his hand stroked her cheek.

"You're amazing Iris, you're just so amazing," he whispered to her softly. She took her mouth off of him for a second, moaning at the praise. God, what was she doing? she was just so wanton and lost in the sensations. She jerked him with more purpose, drooling over his cock before engulfing as much as she could. She choked just a little and pulled back, gathering her wits.

"Careful, you don't have to rush," he soothed her, running a calloused thumb over the apple of her cheek. Iris leaned into his touch and suckled on what part of his dick she could fit in her mouth. She fondled his balls, more out of curiosity than any real knowledge of hoow to properly stimulate them. She pulled off of his cockhead and swiped her thumb over the tip, gathering precum. She tasted it more clearly when she licked her thumb. He tasted pretty much how she expected. A little salty, but nothing offensive or overt.

"God, I want your cum in my mouth so much Barry," she panted, putting her mouth over him once more. She went slowly this time and breathed slowly as his cock filled her mouth. She tried to get some of it in her throat but it was no use; she was too clumsy to fit anymore in her mouth and she would rather not choke on her best friend's dick. So she held it in her mouth, pumping the last bit with her fingers, moaning when she felt his thighs tense around her. She remained steadfast and kept his dick in her mouth and finally, her efforts were rewarded. 

Barry began to cum in her mouth where it became a matter of paramount importance for her to swallow. Some of it spilled out onto her bottom lip and she finally pulled away to swipe it off her chin and back into her mouth. There wasn't much she could do with it, otherwise it would get everywhere. And it felt like leaving the job incomplete if she didn't swallow some. She noticed that her throat was raw and her lips felt swollen but it was a success. She rolled onto the side of Barry, avoiding his still wet cock, which lay limply against his thigh. He pulled her closer than necessary and kissed her passionately, clearly not turned off by the taste of his own cum.

"How was that for my first time?" she asked jokingly. Barry smiled and kissed her cheeks and nose, raining praise on her. 

"Perfect. You were amazing Iris. You've always been a quick learner," he said softly, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and running his fingers through it and massaging her scalp. She groaned with satisfaction and leaned into his touch, her mouth falling open. She pressed their lips back together and sighed.

"Thank you," she told him, her legs clenching and unclenching around her wet and burning core.


	2. know you never waste a drip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the sequel.

Iris snuggled up to Barry, her body warm and her face pleased.

"You look like the canary who ate the cream," he told her. Iris smirked.

"Well, when you think about it I did have some cream," she joked. Barry snickered and pressed a kiss to her temple. He was filled with uncharacteristic confidence but it felt like it bloomed instead of appearing from nowhere. 

"Speaking of, I wanna try too," he trailed his fingers up her bare leg, wrapping it around his waist. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and kissed him back, her fingers running through his hair, mussing it up.

Barry quickly took charge and nipped at her lips, and grabbing the back of her head to control the kiss further. Iris moaned into his mouth.

"You're really good at this for a guy who doesn't go out," she murmured.

"I read." he explained. He rolled Iris over so that she was on her back and he pressed kisses to her chest, smirking when she arched her back. He used one hand to hold himself over her and the other gripped at her ass. He ravished her neck with bites and licks and Iris mewled in pleasure, the fire of her arousal getting stoked higher. 

"Well, good on you for that," she grinned. Barry engulfed her lips in another kiss, and brought his hand under her nightdress slowly raising until he found that she had on a tiny pair of panties.

"I shouldn't have bothered wearing any," she gasped as his knuckles rubbed against her clit slowly through the thin material. She hummed in pleasure and leaned back as Barry lavished the tops of her breasts with attention. He slipped his fingers under the sides and pulled her underwear down and tossed it away with no hesitation. He sat up to drag his hands up her hips and over them bringing her nightdress up as well. He pulled it so that it was just above her breasts. He looked at her taut belly, which heaved with her heavy breaths. She’d always been petite but there was something about seeing her tiny body, still curved attractively, underneath him. He curled around her and lay his head on her chest, bringing one brown nipple into his mouth, moaning when she combed her hands through his hair. Barry trailed his fingers to her upper thigh and parted her wet folds with calloused fingers. He found her sensitive clit with little fanfare and coaxed it from its hood. 

She leant her head back as Barry circled around her clit, her nipple still in his mouth. She opened her legs wider, moaning as he became more insistent. She cried out when he pulled away from her breast. 

“No, don’t,” she whined reaching for him.

“Don’t worry sweetheart I’m gonna take care of you I promise,” he whispered to her, pressing kisses along her stomach. Unlike Iris, he wasted no time getting to her core. He kissed the inside of her thighs softly, smiling when she clenched her thighs around his head, her hands migrating to his hair.

“Barry please,” she pleaded. She didn’t tell him what she wanted, what she needed but Barry knew. For once Barry had the chance to make Iris’ head spin, and he intended to return all those nights where he was wishing he could just prove he could give her what she wanted.

When he got his first taste of Iris, she let out a choked moan at the same moment Barry felt his stomach tighten with arousal. He tentatively licked her, avoiding her clit purposely. It was swollen, hard to miss, but Barry acted like it was invisible, just barely nearing it. Iris was completely nonverbal, only moaning and breathing loudly into the air. Her hips gyrated on his face, her fingers tugging him ever closer. He finally gave his full attention to her clit, lapping at her with single minded determination. Iris let out a noise so loud and desperate that Barry was beyond glad Joe wasn’t home. 

“You taste so good Iris.” he told her, pausing enough to look at her over he mound.

“Yeah?” she asked, sounding so pleased that Barry just had to take a bite of her thigh. 

“Mhm, you taste better than I could’ve imagined.”

“Hm, you imagine this a lot?” she asked quietly. Barry took only a second to deliberate if he should lie or tell the truth but he felt the truth was better.

“Every night.”

“Yeah, well it’s yours.” she said vaguely.

“What’s mine?” he hummed continuing in his original goal, licking inside her slowly while his thumb continued to rub her clit.

“My--Barry I can’t say it,” she breathed out. Barry glanced up and saw that Iris did look a little shy. She had nothing to be shy about of course. She was gorgeous like this and Barry adored her no matter what she was doing. But he could appreciate that she was being honest with him.

“I know what you mean,” he said simply, diving deeper and deeper into her taste. He rolled his tongue inside her and feasted on her in the most primal way. He varied it up, thrusting his tongue while his thumb circled, curled his tongue when he flicked her, grinning when she squealed in surprise. She was now gripping the sheets on his bed, her mouth wide open in ecstasy. She came so quietly that Barry would have missed it, if not for her juices flowing out into his mouth. He drank her up with a thirst born of his great desire for her.

He didn’t stop there however, he simply used her new lubricant to slide one long, calloused finger into her, mouth mouth latching into her clit. He thrust his finger gently, feeling the fluttering tremors of her walls. She was riding the waves of her orgasm, flowing seamlessly from one to the next, ushered by Barry’s finger and mouth. He hummed on her clit and she cried out, a single tear leaking from her eye.

“Yes, yes, Barry yes. You feel so good. So so good,” she slurred, scrambling for something to hold onto. 

Barry began to lick and suck all at once, adding another finger, twisting his fingers and stretching them.

Iris’ lower back arched once more and her legs were trembling, before she fell limp. Barry finally relented and sat up, before collapsing next to her. She rolled over and wrapped her whole body around him and buried her face into his neck.

“Enjoy yourself?” he asked quietly. Iris nodded and kissed his neck.

“You?” she asked, sitting up enough to look at him.

“Oh yeah.” he chuckled. She wiped his lips and gripped his chin, tugging him closer to a kiss.

“You’re a messy eater, did you know that?” she tilted her head and kissed him again.

“I got a little caught up,” he admitted. She giggled breathlessly and lay back down. They were both silent for so long that they both thought the other had fallen asleep.

“Barry?” she asked him, her voice small and almost sleepy.

“Hm?” he asked her, turning to look at her.

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen with us after this. But I just want to say that I want you by my side forever. You’re my best friend but you’re home too.”

“You’re my home too, Iris. You can always come back to me.” he promised, kissing her forehead. Iris hid her face so she could shed a few tears secretly. When she emerged from his neck she pressed a tender and lingering kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you Barry. I love you,” she murmured, the words falling from her lips with ringing truth.

“I know Iris. I love you too,” he confessed, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why these kids are so fucking oblivious man I just wanted to write smut but it got out of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I went way overboard.


End file.
